Oneshot: Very Long
by BlackCat46
Summary: A superlong oneshot that took hours, but caused a lot of angst. Rated T for angst and sensitive subjects. I own just the plot, nothing else. At all. Nothing. Review and tell me if you liked. Slightly romantic toward the end.


(I own only plot.)

A loud noise startled Nina Martin awake that morning. She and the housekeeper, Trudy were the only two people in the house. She heard the woman running toward the sound. The front door opened and the older woman gasped. Downstairs, she ran outside, having a look. There was nobody there. She came inside, carrying a tiny baby. "Who could leave their baby here?"

Nina came downstairs. "Trudy? Is that baby yours?"

"No. But someone abandoned the poor thing. Didn't they, sweetie?" She cooed to the child. The baby couldn't have been more than four hours old, but it began sucking at her shirt, trying to get milk. "Oh, baby, are you hungry? Come on, sweetie, you won't get anything there."

She took the child to the kitchen. She always had a storage of formula milk, in case of any babysitting jobs. She was a babysitter whenever she had an evening free, so the baby supplies she kept ranged from sensitive newborn to stronger toddler. She took out one of the bottles she kept for very young babies, made up a formula, sat down and began to feed the little child. Nina grinned at her. "You're so good with babies."

"Thanks, sweetie. This poor beauty, I wonder who the parents are. A pity you can't talk, love. I should call the police. But I don't know. I can't let the Social lot take this poor child. I might foster. Although, I'd like to keep this beautiful baby..."

A week later, Trudy had adopted the child, keeping it close. She'd named it Melody, since it suited her and her cries sounded like little notes in a song. Nina smiled at Trudy. "So, then. You happy now? To be a mum?"

"Absolutely." Trudy grinned. Victor hadn't been thrilled that his housekeeper had adopted a baby, but since she'd had them check her out at the hospital, determined to keep the newborn safe, he'd relented, seeing how much she loved her. "Aw, baby Melody, do you have wind, honey?"

Victor walked in, seeing his housekeeper gently rubbing the newborn's back. A tiny burp from the baby and loving giggles from Trudy and his heart warmed. He knew she loved Melody and he didn't want to see either hurt. He said "Trudy, you have a job to do."

"I know. Come on, my beautiful bundle of happiness, who wants to help Mummy clean?"

He sighed. "Look, she's a week old. She can't be let loose near cleaning supplies."

"Don't be silly. I'm not putting her near cleaning supplies. I'm going to lie her down and get her to sleep, clean up, then have her bottle ready for when she wakes." Trudy smiled. She did, too. Victor admired her. He found himself slowly but surely falling in love with the gentle woman as she spent her time protecting the baby, adoring her and making the house safe and clean. In the night, she was up all hours, making endless bottles, tending to endless needs.

That Wednesday night, he said "Trudy, I love you and your kid, but please could you try to keep her crying to a minimum?"

She whispered "What do you think I'm up at two in the morning, cuddling her for? She woke me up. If anything, this poor heap of chub needs attention. I think she misses her real mum. I just feel sorry for her having to put up with a substitute."

"Her substitute is a better mother than her real one." Victor told the housekeeper, who grinned.

"You really think so?" She asked, glowing.

Victor smiled at her. "Of course I do." In his office, he sat down and sighed, pulling out his desk drawer and looking at the photo of Trudy, who didn't even know he'd taken a photo of her laughing. He sighed and looked at the happy photo. He wished he could tell her.

The next morning, despite her exhaustion, the bouncy housekeeper, all full of fun, hummed happily as she cooked, her baby in the cloth she'd turned into a sling. She saw the teens and grinned. "Hi, my lovelies!" She beamed. "How're my darlings this morning?"

Jerome muttered "It's too early for this, Trudykins. Can you calm down a little?"

"No! Now, my lovely children, breakfast!" She served up giant dishes, then Melody cried.

"Oh, God, the baby's off again!" Patricia moaned.

Trudy gave her a look, before carrying the little baby into the kitchen and checking her over. When she noticed that the nappy was heavy, she sighed and took her to her bedroom, where she changed her, chuckling at how the runny mess had spread up the baby's back. "Oh, darling, you sure are messy for such a little girl!" She cooed, pressing a tender kiss to the baby's forehead. When the baby was clean, she tried to get milk from Trudy, who laughed. "You hungry, my messy little princess? Are you? Do you want Mummy to get you more milk?" She cooed, holding her little baby away from her to look at her tiny face, supporting her neck. To make her mother smile, the baby just put her little fingers in her mouth and gurgled.

In the kitchen, making up another bottle, Trudy was startled by Victor. "Trudy, could I have a word?"

"In a second, I'm making up Melody's bottle." Trudy trilled, thrilled to bits.

While Melody drank, Trudy followed Victor upstairs. Victor offered her a seat, then said "Look, I know you've a lot on your plate, but we have a guest coming."

Trudy grinned. "We do? Oh, yes! I can't wait! Who is it?"

"Jasper."

Trudy smiled more. "Aww! He's more than welcome. When does he arrive?"

"Tonight." Victor told her. "He said he wanted to stay with you."

She cooed. "He did? Aw, that sweet love! Of course he can. I just hope he doesn't mind me getting up to look after Melody."

Victor shrugged. "He knows about her, he said he'll help you with her."

Trudy grinned happily. "He's so kind. And so are you. Here, if you wouldn't mind, could you help me prepare for him? It's just, I have Melody in the cradle, but if she needs to, she rolls into bed with me. And well, I don't think he'd like being woken by a baby screaming into his ear."

Victor said "He's covered it. He doesn't care, he doesn't mind babies screaming, he used babysit his godson when he was young."

Trudy smiled. "Then he'll be pleased with Melody."

When Jasper arrived, everyone happily greeted him. Trudy was making Melody's bottle. He saw the sweet treats that Trudy had baked and smiled. He spotted her and called "Hey, Trudy!"

She smiled. "Hi, Jasper!"

He noticed the sling and the little wriggles in it. When Trudy sat down, he caught a glimpse of the baby. He noticed that her skin was lighter than Trudy's but darker than Victor's. She had blue-brown eyes that had been on the photo Trudy had taken when she'd found her. "So, who's her dad?" Jasper asked, slightly envious.

"I don't know. I don't know who her mum is, either. I found the poor cherub on the doorstep." Trudy sighed, smiling at her baby. The baby spread her hand on the bottle, drinking like it was her job. "Is that nice, sweetie?"

The baby innocently looked at Trudy, her eyes wide. "She's not yours?"

"No. I wish she was. She is, legally. But not biologically." Trudy sighed. "Oh, well. Who cares, she's my baby and I love her to shreds."

The little child looked happy, her cloth-covered foot gently kicking at Trudy's arm. Jasper smiled. "You sure are a good mum."

"It comes from love. Doesn't it, sweetpea?" Trudy smiled. Her baby gave her the innocent eyes. "Please don't grow up." She mouthed.

* * *

"Your little hand's wrapped around my finger and it's so quiet in the world tonight.

Your little eyelids flutter, cause you're dreaming so I tuck you in, turn in your favourite night light.

To you, everything's funny, you got nothing to regret.

I'd give all that I have, honey, if you could stay like that.

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up.

Just stay this little.

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up.

It could stay this simple.

I won't let nobody hurt you.

Won't let no one break your heart.

No, no one will desert you.

Just try to never grow up..." Trudy trailed off as her baby fell asleep, knowing that the baby loved that song. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sang, feeling like it applied to her. Jasper walked over and used a soft tissue to dry Trudy's tears.

"You must really love her to sing that when it makes you cry." He whispered.

"I do really love her. Oh, isn't she just precious? I wish she could be that young and little forever. I don't want her to grow up, she's so innocent and beautiful."

"So she shouldn't grow up, never do anything for herself? You don't want the pleasure of seeing her smile, hearing her voice, listening to her sing to you?"

"Of course I do, but I'll miss this. She's so perfect."

"And time will only make her more perfect."

"Or ruin her happiness. I'm not sending my baby to school, I'll teach her myself. She'll learn more if she lives with acceptance and true guidance."

"I agree. You're a fantastic mother. She may not have been accepted my her real parents, but that only gave her a wonderful life. Come here, you."

Jasper hugged the sobbing woman, knowing how overwhelmed she was. Her little baby slept on peacefully. "I just can't imagine her being grown up and not wanting me to drop her off when she goes out with her friends and not wanting me to be there when she leaves college."

"She'll appreciate you being there. I didn't think you'd want her going to college."

"I don't. But if she does... you know, she won't want her mum hovering over her, giving her kisses and cuddles and showing her up in front of her clever little friends." Trudy sobbed.

Jasper kissed her neck. "Look, you're a clever woman. She'll be so proud to show you off."

"Thanks, Jasper."

"Melody's a wonderful child and you're a wonderful mum. You'll raise her to be such a stunning woman."

"You're so kind."

When Melody was six weeks old, Jasper arrived to visit Fabian. He heard soft singing, the same song Trudy always sang to her baby. He walked upstairs and saw her singing. "Hey."

She smiled at him. When the baby fell asleep, she kissed her and got up. "Hi. Look, I'm sorry for that. I've had to sing it five times. She's such a lovely child."

"It's fine. She's beautiful. She may not be yours, but she sure looks like you."

"You think? But she's so lovely."

That night, Jasper woke to Melody's cries. The sleeping woman mumbled. Jasper got up, picked up Melody and took her downstairs to make up Melody's formula. Trudy had left precise instructions on how to mix the formula. He tested it and gave the baby a drink. She trusted him a bit more, her large, blue-brown eyes glowing. Trudy stumbled in. Jasper hadn't noticed, he whispered "You're such a beautiful girl, Melody."

Trudy sleepily mumbled "Who's there?"

"Just Melody and me, Trudy. Come here, squishball."

The sleepy woman tripped over the coffee table and stubbed her toe, but she ended up cuddling up. "She's being good?" Trudy asked quietly.

"Yeah, little angel. Gets it from you."

"I just can't believe her real parents didn't want her. She's so precious."

"I know."

"You make a wonderful dad." Trudy whispered, falling asleep on his shoulder.

The baby finished her milk and snuggled. Jasper put her bottle on the coffee table, put her to his shoulder and rubbed her back. He heard her tiny burp, the he lay her down, humming Never Grow Up, not knowing the lyrics, just the tune. The baby slept peacefully in his arm, so he wrapped his free arm around Trudy, who nestled closer and curled up around him, rested his cheek on her head, feeling the soft tickle of her hair and fell asleep. Amber found them, sleeping. She took a photo and hissed "Neens! Come look!"

Nina whispered "What? Aww!" She spotted them all, sleeping happily. "They're like a real family."

Trudy woke, hearing them. Amber said "I just love Trudy's nightie! I didn't know she wore black."

Nina softly whispered "It was a gift to her from Jasper. Anyway, let's just go to school, not disturb them."

The sleepy woman snuggled closer and slept. Jerome came down to find them. He looked at how comfortable they looked and for once, he didn't have the heart to wake them. The baby gave a tiny snore, reassuring him. He took a photo and left. Nobody had the heart to wake them. When they eventually woke, Victor saw them snuggling, the baby in their arms, being cooed over. He couldn't separate them not while they seemed so happy. He loved Trudy, but he didn't want to tell her. And if he did, she'd suffer. Without the elixir, Victor was dying. Trudy smiled. "I can't believe how little Melody is."

Jasper smiled at her. "I know. She's a beautiful girl."

One night, Trudy walked into Victor's office and whispered "Victor?"

A letter lay in his limp hand. She spotted her name on it. It read "Trudy, I love you. I have for years. But I could never tell you. I'm sorry you had to find out now, and I'm even sorrier that I didn't hear your thoughts or tell you to your face. But you have a good life ahead with Jasper. I'll see you in the afterlife. I'm sorry for everything I never did or said and I'm even sorrier for the way I treated you. Look after Melody and Jasper, they need you. Love always, Victor."

She burst into tears and checked his wrist. No pulse. She made to lift him, but her hand came into contact with something sticky and cold. She checked her hand. Blood. The knife was still in his heart and his throat was split. She was horrified. "Oh, God. Jasper!" She screamed, sobbing. "Jasper, please!"

He ran in. "Babe? Oh, God, what did you do?!"

She sobbed. "I didn't! He wrote this! It was a suicide!" She wailed.

Jasper read the letter, feeling a surge of jealousy. He called the police and an ambulance. He said there was a dead man upstairs. The police said "Did you find him?"

"No, my girlfriend did."

When the police came down, Trudy was cuffed, protesting. "I didn't! I wouldn't! I found him dead!" Tears streamed down her face. "Jasper, please, tell them! I was with you! You know that I'd never do this!"

Jasper looked sad and apologetic. "Darling, I love you and you know this, but I don't know, I was asleep."

"I was with you! I was going to make up the baby's bottle, I told you that!"

The police took her to the station. They questioned her, but she insisted that she was innocent, that it was a suicide. They had the knife tested for her DNA, but it only showed Victor's. The whole room had his DNA. She desperately insisted that it wasn't her, but to no avail. In the court, she begged for mercy, telling them that she couldn't harm a fly, let alone kill a person, but nobody defended her. They all knew she had multiple reasons to be mad at Victor, but she refused the accusations. The judge finally said "Jury, verdict?"

"We've looked at the records from the body and the knife and there was only his DNA. And we looked through the tape of his security camera. She's innocent, like she's been telling you all along."

"Then that's settled. Miss Rehman, you are free to go."

Trudy took her baby from Jasper, gave him a glare and ran out. She took care of Melody, never going near anyone else. At six weeks, Melody was lay in her mother's warm arms when she smiled. The glow in her mother's broken heart ignited and she smiled right back. At the age of ten months, Melody smiled and said "Mama." Trudy was so happy. And after two years, Melody had grown old enough to talk, to smile, to walk and run and eat solids. Trudy was the proudest mother on earth, but she felt lonely.

She didn't have anyone to cuddle up to when times got hard, she didn't turn over in a morning and kiss the man she loved, she couldn't even smile. She barely managed to whisper to her baby girl. So four years later, when little Melody reached six, Trudy couldn't take it. She kissed her baby and whispered "Darling, you be a good child, please. I love you and you've never done wrong."

Instead of killing herself, like Victor had, Trudy hid away and cut deep into her arm, scarring in the words _You are bad and useless, no one wants you._ She hid the wounds, never showing her flesh. She tended to Melody's every need, singing to her, laughing and chatting with her. Melody soon pushed at her mother's sleeve and read the words. "Mummy, why have you got scars? What do they say?"

"These are just a reminder to me, that's all. And it's not meant for you to read, honey."

"But it's stuck to your skin."

"It is my skin, honey. Look, OK, it's not for you. You're my little girl, OK?"

"But Mummy, something hurted you."

"Yes, darling, it did. But it didn't hurt my arm. OK?"

"What hurted you? I'll break it!"

"You won't remember it, honey. You were only a baby. Come here." She wrapped her arms around Melody, cuddling her. "You're a sweet child, Melody. I love you, sweetie. Thanks so much for being so concerned."

Melody softly whispered "You're the best mummy ever."

Trudy loved her daughter. "You're the best daughter ever. Oh, God, Melody, you have no idea just how lucky I am to have you." Trudy breathed.

Melody rubbed her nose into her mother's neck. "I'm lucky to have you, Mummy."

Trudy breathed softly, quietly, inhaling her daughter's scent. "You're a miracle, baby girl. A real miracle. Thank you, baby."

Jasper spotted them, cuddling so closely, hanging on as though they'd never hold each other again. Trudy had sensed his presence and she scooped Melody up. "I love you, Mummy."

"I love you, baby girl. Hey, shall I take you for a walk? If you get tired, I'll carry you."

"OK, Mummy. And if you get tired, I'll carry you."

Trudy chuckled softly, glowing. "Then it's a plan." She grinned.

The two walked out, holding hands. Halfway around the shops, Melody looked up to her mother. "Mummy?"

"What is it, my angel?" Trudy asked, looking down into her baby girl's massive eyes.

"I think I need to be carried now." Melody whispered.

The adoring mother lifted her young daughter with grace and ease. "Here. That better?"

Melody rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "Yeah. I love you, Mummy."

Those words always warmed and broke Trudy's heart, to hear them from the tiny child she'd known since she was abandoned on her doorstep. "I love you, too, honey." She whispered back, clutching her. The small girl kept herself awake long enough to get on the bus back home, her tired mum carrying bags of shopping. "You tired, baby girl?"

"A bit, Mummy." Melody whispered.

"Then sleep, honey."

"Could you sing?" Melody asked.

"Sure. What song?"

"Never Grow Up?" Melody whispered.

That song crushed and warmed Trudy. "Your little hand's wrapped around my finger

And it's so quiet in the world tonight.

Your little eyelids flutter cos you're dreaming,

So I tuck you in and turn on your favourite night light.

To you, everything's funny.

You got nothing to regret.

I'd give all that I have, honey,

If you could stay like that.

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up,

Just stay this little.

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up,

It could stay this simple.

I won't let nobody hurt you.

Won't let no one break your heart.

No, no one will desert you.

Just try to never grow up, never grow up.

You're in the car on your way to the movies,

And you're mortified that your mum's dropping you off.

At fourteen, there's just so much you can't do.

And you can't wait to move out and call your own shots.

But don't make her drop you off around the block,

Remember that she's getting older too.

And don't lose the way that you dance around in your PJs,

Getting ready for school..." Melody was asleep and Trudy choked back tears. "Sleep well, my baby."

When they got home, Trudy hid all the things she and Melody had bought in Melody's nursery room, then curled on the bed in there, which was only used by them. Jasper walked in. "Knock, knock, I brought cookies." He saw Trudy, sleeping with little Melody in her arms. Both of them looked so peaceful, he didn't want to disturb them. But Trudy being Trudy, she woke up.

"What're you doing in here?" She asked.

"I was bringing cookies. I know you've been lonely and upset these past few years, since the whole drama went on, but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I ever suspected that of you. I wish I could have said it earlier, years ago, but you've moved too quickly and you're never in long enough. I often heard you singing then crying. Please, darling. I know I was wrong to accuse you and I admit it."

"Well, good. Look, I forgive you. But I just don't want a relationship. Is that OK?"

"It's fine. You know where I am if you need me."

He left and hid in Trudy's room. He felt depressed. He loved Trudy more than anything else and she'd rejected him. He stayed well back. One week later, he caught her looking at her arm in despair and sighing, accepting something. On a closer look, he saw scars that read _You are bad and useless, nobody wants you,_ and no words had ever deeply hurt him like that. She mouthed the words, then whispered "It's true enough, I am bad and useless and nobody does want me, but I'm not clever enough to grasp that."

Melody crept in and saw her mother. "Mummy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, honey. Come here, let me cuddle you."

The small child jumped into her mother's arms. "I love you, Mummy."

Softly, her mother breathed "I love you, baby."

Jasper loved them, but knew he could never have them. He resolved to be cold and unfeeling toward Trudy and Melody, to ease the pain of knowing he had blown his chances of ever keeping Trudy or Melody. The next evening, Melody said "Mummy, can we go and cuddle with Daddy?"

Trudy took her to Jasper. "Jasper? Melody wants to know if she can cuddle with you."

He glared coldly at the woman and child, knowing that they were innocent. "Why would I want to cuddle either of you?"

Melody smiled. "Mummy's cute. She can do the puppy eyes." The little child gave him the sweetest, warmest and cutest little dimpled smile he'd ever seen, barring Trudy's.

He froze up his feelings as quickly as they hit. "She's not cute and nor are you. Go away, both of you."

Trudy slapped him. "She's adorable and you have no right to tell her otherwise!" She snapped and stormed off.

The pain from her harsh words stung his heart. He loved them both. He heard Melody crying and Trudy comforting. "Am I really ugly, Mummy?"

"Of course you're not! He's just sore because I told him no. You're a beautiful, squishy girl and you're the cutest little thing ever! Come on, show Mum that smile. Please?"

"OK."

In that one room, Melody gave her mother a happy smile, over her hurting already. Trudy cuddled the girl. "You're so beautiful. I love you, baby girl. Nothing will ever change that."

When Melody reached seventeen, her mother, now in her early fifties, was crushed. She had fallen hard for Jasper, who didn't show that he loved her. She softly kissed Melody. The young woman knew just how much her beloved mother was suffering. "I don't want to go, Mum."

"Aw, honey. You don't have to."

But just three months later, Melody walked in. "Mum, you'll never guess it!"

Her mother looked up, sad and happy. "What is it, darling?"

"I'm getting married!" Melody screamed. She showed her mother the engagement ring.

Trudy didn't like the boy Melody had chosen, but she'd kept quiet. "Darling, as pleased as I am for you, I don't trust him. He seems to only want you for one thing. And I don't want you to give yourself to the first boy who chooses to ask you out. I know he looks like a perfect gentleman, honey, but I wouldn't dare to lead you astray. Please, darling, try to think about it. I know that a man you love may not love you back. I mean, look at me, hon. I'm in love with that man upstairs, but he doesn't love me. It hurts, baby girl. Try him. See if he respects you or not."

Melody did just that, doing everything in her power. Two mornings later, she came to her mother, sad but not crushed. "He and I... we broke up. He dumped me. He told me that if I was going to be such a little pain in the neck, he didn't want to see me again. He doesn't love me."

Trudy seized her and comforted her. The young woman cuddled her back. "It's not so bad, though. I don't think I really loved him anyway."

"Then be proud that you didn't marry him." She smiled and kissed her cheeks.

"I am, Mum. And thank you so much for being so kind and telling me to stay away."

Melody had grown up with her mother's protection and love, knowing always that she wouldn't ever lead her away from true love and a happy life. She knew that her mother just wanted her daughter safe. She never embarrassed her, always staying at a safe distance. Once, when Melody was fifteen, her then best friend had said "I can't believe you never go out alone. Your mum's such a loser, what could go wrong?"

Melody had slapped her. "My mum's no loser! Call her that again, I'll tear your head off!"

Now, Melody had stayed with her mum and Melody never experienced anybody shouting at her, hitting her. The only time she'd had a reason to cry was when Jasper had insulted her. But that had been washed away by her adoring mother, who had spent her entire night singing and comforting. Melody's soul was never plagued with pain or worry and she was as innocent as she had been the day Trudy found her. Melody hadn't even been upset when she found out that she was adopted. She'd shown her mother the certificate and watched her break down in tears. She'd said "Melody, darling, your mum and dad had abandoned you. I wanted to raise you properly, darling. I should have told you, baby, I know."

Melody had hugged her and said "Mum, I'm pleased that you adopted me. You're the best mum ever and I trust you more than anyone else. I don't want her who abandoned me. I want you, because you're my mum."

That had warmed Trudy to the core. "I love you, honey."

When the girl was twenty five, she'd married a man Trudy had confirmed as a good man, who would take perfect care of her. She visited her mother, tears in her eyes. "Mum?"

"What's the matter, darling?" Trudy had asked, terrified and worried for her baby.

"Paul isn't home yet. Oh, God, Mum, this is a problem!" Melody sobbed.

Trudy took her daughter to the living room. "Tell me, slowly, what's the problem? You know my brain, too slow."

Melody wailed "I'm pregnant, Mum! I don't know what to do!"

Trudy cuddled her. "Oh, sweetie. Look, have you discussed this with Paul?"

"Yeah, we agreed we should." Melody sobbed.

"Well, where's the problem?" Trudy asked.

"I'll be rubbish and Paul's going to think that we should divorce! What have I done?"

"Here, Paul loves you. You two have been together for four years and he's seen you in a lot worse situations than pregnancy. How far in are you?"

"Two months." Melody sobbed.

"Listen up. You tell Paul. He'll be thrilled. And then, you two come to me, we'll talk about it together. Now, my love, are you happy about the baby?"

"Yeah, of course." Melody cried.

"Then, what's the problem?"

"I don't know. I threw up this morning and had strawberry ice cream for breakfast."

"Aww!" Trudy laughed. "That's the hormones, baby. OK? Look, you'll be a wonderful mum. And if times get hard, you can call on me. Provided you don't call me Granny!" She dried her daughter's tears while she giggled.

"But do you think I'll be like you? Will I be a good mum?"

"Honey, of course you will. You know this."

One day, when Trudy reached the old age of ninety eight, she was still as active as she had been sixty years previously. Her daughter and her son in law now sixty one, her granddaughter aged thirty four and her twin grandsons aged twenty nine, her great grandkids aged fifteen, twelve, eight, four and two, her husband of forty years beside her, her doctor said "You've done so well, Mrs Choudhary. But I'm afraid you have a severe heart condition and you may not last more than six months."

Her husband stared at her. "What? No."

She shrugged. "Hey, come here, you. I'm old. It's supposed to happen eventually."

Jasper kissed her. "Even now, sixty two years after we met, you're still one of the most beautiful living creatures this world has ever known."

Two years passed, both of them hanging on. Just three days after Jasper's hundredth birthday, both he and Trudy were lay in a hospital room. They'd insisted with fighting spirit that they were together when they died. Trudy snuggled weakly into her husband's side. "You and I, eh? A century alive. Kind of crazy to think, isn't it, that we were so young when we met but we felt over a hundred. Now here we are, a hundred years old and dying, but we're feeling as young as two little children." She chuckled.

"Yeah. I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah. Hey, guess what?"

"Tell me what." He smiled.

"I love you, too." She told him.

And that night, wrapped in each other's arms, fast asleep and joined at the lips, the old couple passed away. Melody and Paul arranged the funeral, insisting that they were buried in the same coffin, holding each other exactly the same way. One piece of paper was clutched in their hands. It read the same word, written twice. Once in Jasper's handwriting, once in Trudy's. _Forever? Forever. _Melody whispered "They said they'd be together forever. And now they are."


End file.
